pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Foulds
Adam Foulds (born 1974) is an English poet and novelist. Life Foulds was born in northeast London. He was educated at Bancroft's School, read English at St Catherine's College, Oxford under Craig Raine, and graduated with an M.A. in creative writing from the University of East Anglia in 2001. In 2007, Foulds published his first book, The Truth About These Strange Times. The novel, which is set in the present day, is concerned in part with the World Memory Championships. In 2008, Foulds published a substantial narrative poem entitled The Broken Word, described by the critic Peter Kemp as a "verse novella". It is a fictional version of some events during the Mau Mau Uprising. Writing in The Guardian, David Wheatley suggested that "The Broken Word is a moving and pitiless depiction of the world as it is rather than as we might like it to be, and the terrible things we do to defend our place in it". In 2009, his novel The Quickening Maze was published. Recommending the work in a 'books of the year' survey, novelist Julian Barnes declared: 'Having last year greatly admired Adam Foulds's long poem "The Broken Word", I uncharitably wondered whether his novel The Quickening Maze (Cape) might allow me to tacitly advise him to stick to verse. Some hope: this story of the Victorian lunatic asylum where the poet John Clare and Tennyson's brother Septimus were incarcerated is the real thing. It's not a "poetic novel" either, but a novelistic novel, rich in its understanding and representation of the mad, the sane, and that large overlapping category in between'. On 7 January 2010, he was published on the Guardian Website's "Over by Over" (OBO) coverage of day five of the Third Test of the South Africa v England series at Newlands, Cape Town. Foulds's published email corrected the OBO writer, Andy Bull, who, in the 77th over, posted lines by Donne in reference to Ian Ronald Bell in verse form: "No doubt I won't be the first pedant to let you know that the Donne you quote is in fact from a prose meditation. The experiment in retrofitting twentieth century free verse technique to it is interesting but the line breaks shouldn't really be there." In 2013 he was included in the Granta list of 20 best young writers,.http://www.granta.com/Archive/123 Recognition *2007: Sunday Times Young Writer of the Year Award, winner *2007: Betty Trask Award, winner, The Truth About These Strange Times''http://www.uea.ac.uk/creativewriting/interviews/adamfoulds *2008: John Llewellyn Rhys Prize, winner, ''The Broken World''http://www.booktrade.info/index.php/showarticle/17700 *2008: Costa Book Awards for Poetry, winner, ''The Broken World *2009: Sunday Times Young Writer of the Year Award, shortlist *2009: Society of Authors Encore Award, winner, The Quickening Maze''http://www.societyofauthors.org/encore *2009: Booker Prize, shortlist, ''The Quickening Maze *2009: Somerset Maugham Award, winner, The Broken World *2010: Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature *2010: Walter Scott Prize, shortlist, The Quickening Maze"Booker rivals clash again on Walter Scott prize shortlist", The Guardian, 2 Apr 2010 *2011: European Union Prize for Literature, winner United Kingdom, The Quickening Maze *2013: Granta "Best of Young British Novelists" Publications Poetry *''The Broken Word: An epic poem of the British Empire in Kenya, and the Mau Mau uprising against it'' (verse novel). London: Cape Poetry, 2008. Fiction *''The Truth About These Strange Times''. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 2007. *''The Quickening Maze''. London: Jonathan Cape, 2009; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2009. *''In the Wolf's Mouth: A novel''. London: Jonathan Cape, 2014; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2014. Short fiction *''Paula Regio, the last king of Portugal; and other stories''. London: Marlborough Fine Art, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Adam Foulds, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 25, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Audio / video *Adam Foulds (b. 1974) at The Poetry Archive *Adam Foulds at YouTube ;About *Adam Foulds at Next Generation Poets *Adam Foulds at the British Council *"Adam Foulds: The incurable poet" by Malcolm Forbes, Idiom *'Writing has warped me' - Interview with Adam Foulds, The Guardian, 2009 Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at Bancroft's School Category:Alumni of St Catherine's College, Oxford Category:Alumni of the University of East Anglia Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:British writers Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English novelists Category:English poets Category:Poets